Rise of the Cupid
by Gabriella Adella
Summary: Its Valentine's Day and the Leagues secret Cupid is ready to strike. They'll be matching, unmatching, and rematching couples for the Valentine's Day party. You never know who they'll pair up next...(kinda late for a Valentine's day story but what the heck! I wrote one anyways)
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea just right now and I had to write it. Kinda short now but it will grow. I'm not sure who all is in the YJ League so I might just add in some girls form JLU so that there's a date for all the main guys. Or you guys can suggest a girl in a review. Drop a comment about a couple or just the usual like or dislike. Thanks for reading. Ohhhh and sidekicks-I mean proteges will come into play in the next chapter or so.**

The First Two Couples of the Day

It was 11:59 pm in the watch tower and most heroes were asleep in bed. Most meaning everyone except Batman of course. He was also on monitor duty so he really was the only hero awake when the clock struck midnight. He still didn't manage to hear the impossibly faint footsteps as the one other awake member in the tower crept about.

This mysterious figure tip toed from room to room, quickly ducking inside and then leaving. Their mission only took a few minutes and then the crept back to their own room. They fell asleep promptly with a grin etched on their face. The morning was going to be fun.

The first thing Black Canary noticed when she woke up was the date. Valentine's Day, February the 14. She was sure she'd be out late tonight with Green Arrow but she had to make it through the day first. One of the stupid but hilariously lovable League traditions was Cupid Couples.

One previously chosen Cupid would 'tag' couples through out the day. If you were tagged you had to be the other person's date to the Valentine's day party that after noon. Which included dancing with them. Needless to say the security cameras had issues during that dance unless you happened to be a Bat and could unhack a hacked security camera to get some very valuable blackmail material.

Cupid could tag couples however they wanted and Cupid didn't have to reveal themselves. So you had to be on your guard all day long. Green Arrow actually shot people with paint arrows his year. You had to go find the person with the color matching you. The bowl with the slips of paper had gone around at the last League meeting but Dinah still had no clue who Cupid was. Last year she had a vauge idea of who to avoid but this year she had no clue who got the little paper slip with the heart on it.

That mean she should keep her distance from everyone today. Staying in your room really didn't work. The year she tried that her doors were forced open and she was tagged as a couple with Flash. That had been an...well interesting dance at the party. Dinah shuddered suited up for the day. Then she headed out to breakfast.

Dinah wasn't the only one who remembered. Wonder Woman woke up with it on her mind. Superman hadn't remembered until he got to the cafeteria but Batman knew from the instant the clock hit midnight to be on his guard. He still hadn't narrowed Cupid down anymore from his list of three suspects which meant something was up. Maybe last night's coffee wasn't as strong as he needed to keep his brain functioning.

The heroes greeted each other with anxious smiles at breakfast. Everyone made sure to keep their distance from each other and be looking about. There was a fun type of tension in the air, anticipation for the first victims to get tagged.

It didn't take long. Hawkman and Hawkwoman were sitting next to each other at breakfast. They talked as they ate and gradually emptied their trays. Then they got up to go put the trays up. They both tried to go different ways and fell face first to the floor. Their chairs slid away and everyone in the cafeteria could see the red ribbon tied loosely around their ankles. The couple looked at each other and laughed.

The rest of the cafeteria grinned or snickered and the two got to their feet again and sort of limped over to the the tray disposal area. The two bird-humans shared a quick kiss before they left to enjoy the day by themselves.

Everyone was relieved not to be the first victim. It was kinda embarrassing to be caught by another League member...especially if you found out that member was someone you could have taken down easily.

Black Canary loaded her tray with some healthy cereal, orange juice, and blue berries before heading over to sit next to Green Arrow. He pulled her chair out for her when he saw her coming. She smiled as she sat down next to him.

"So Dinah about tonight-" Black Canary's hand suddenly flew out toward him. She knocked into his hand and was almost pulled out of her seat. The two of them looked at their hands and saw two little bracelets around their wrist each with half a golden heart on them that were now connected.

She tried to tug her hand away but they heart wouldn't separate. She blushed lightly and laughed. "And I thought I was lucky not to be first. Are these magnets?" She asked in wonder.

The rest of the cafeteria turned away with smirks and Black Canary could have swore she saw some money being exchanged in between Flash and GL. Such was the way of Cupid.

"I guess I get you for the whole rest of the day then babe." Green Arrow winked at her. Somewhere far away Cupid cackled, delighted by their own success. But the day was early and there were many more couples yet to come. They had a map of the day and some Leaguers schedules. They were still puzzling over a few dilemas. Like who to pair Wonder Woman with? They'd already tagged her...even if she hadn't realized it yet. There was a gasp. Cupid looked up at their video screens of cameras in the Watch Tower.

"Diana you've got a heart on your crown." Flash had whispered to the Princess seconds earlier. Her eyes widened as she yanked it off her head.

"What?!" She demanded as she stared at it unbelieving.

"Hey 'yall! Who's got a heart on their uniform where some other symbol should be? Whoever you are you get Wonder Woman!"

"Barry!" She hissed at him as the speedster laughed. He realized that was about the time he should get the heck out of there. He quickly cut in line, grabbed four trays, piled them high, and then sped off to his room to see refuge from the slightly enraged Amazonian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! New chapter already...**

**Dang I was impressed with how many reviews I got. Well for starters thank you for reading. Second of all I forgot to mention this is in the first season. If you've read my Secret Santa Superhero story then this is the Valentine's day after that. This story makes sense without the SSS though there's just a brief reference in this chapter.**

**I will be adding more girls into the League though cause I only know of like three. If you've got suggestions comment them before the next chapter, I could really use some help.**

**Chalantly Shazam-woah dang, long review. Then I realized it was all couples. Thanks for all of those names but it is first season. I might have to write a second season one later. Or at least with second season characters. I can't exactly see them having a celebration/game like this in their current situation  
**

**Linzerj-thank you, I'll will keep the words coming hopefully I can figure out who to pair the others with. I did the obvious already but I'm kinda stumped. Any suggestions would be welcome.**

**PaintingFlowers13-okie dokie I'll see what I can do with those two couple suggestions.**

**Ann b-010-no spoilers, first season. Sorry I didn't say that earlier. Team's in this chapter :)**

**Guest-thank you :) I shall keep writing. Hopefully I can have a few more chapters up tomorrow, yeah chapters in one day. I've had a really good weekend writing wise, this is my second chapter today :D  
**

Wally Said They Were Safe...Wally Lied

"Wall-man is here!" The speedster shouted as he ran out of the Zeta Tube. "Arty!" He yelled with a grin.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Artemis yelled back from the kitchen. He ran to her side and picked her up.

"I could hear it a few more times before I stop." He told her playfully while she laughed. Wally put the archer down carefully and looked about the kitchen. "Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't think they're up yet which is strange cause Megan and Kaldur are almost always up before me." Artemis shrugged. Then she smiled at him. "You don't remember what today is do you?" She asked slightly disappointed. Wally frowned and thought fast but his mind was drawing a blank.

"Morning," Zatanna cheerfully called as she walked in on the couple, saving Wally. "Megan must have overslept. Artemis do you want to help me with breakfast?"

"Sure," Artemis responded. "But I'm only good at chopping things up, I really can't cook." Wally took advantage of the distraction to rack his brain some more.

Tweet tweet tweet, the three teens looked around. "Did I just hear a bird?" Rocket asked while dragging herself sleepily into the kitchen.

"I too have heard a bird friends," Kaldur stated walking in after Rocket. His hair was slightly damp, he must have taken an early morning swim. A little bird flew into the kitchen just then to the teen's amazement. Then another, and several more.

"What the heck?" Connor grunted as he came into the kitchen followed by Megan. She was clutching something to her chest and grinning like mad.

The birds circled Zatanna and started to tug her toward the hallway. She laughed and followed them with the team behind her. "Guys they're robins!" Zatanna exclaimed. They pulled her to her room where the door was decorated with flowers. Them formed a big red heart and inside in red and pink roses were the words 'Be Mine' in cursive. Zatanna gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. The door slid open and she realized the flowers were just like a curtain.

Inside of her room every available surface was covered with more flowers, teddy bears, chocolate boxes, or little robins (the actual birds). She felt something brush her neck and looked down to see a pretty gold locket had been dropped over her head without her even noticing. Robin dropped to the floor in front of her.

She didn't hesitate, Zatanna just threw her arms around her. "I take it you like it." He said with a smirk.

"This is totally asterous, but I just walked out of here a minute ago." Robin grinned up at her.

"Annnd your point is?"

"Best boyfriend ever." Zatanna said happily.

"I agree with her on that point. Mine didn't even remember." Artemis glared at a sheepish looking Wally.

"Hey the day's barely begun!" Wally protested. "Who says I don't have something planned for later?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Connor and Kaldur remembered first thing in the morning an look at Robin's gift!"

"Hey don't compare me to him! I'm not a Bat, I can't slip in and out of shadows much less decorate your room in thirty seconds."

"Yeah cut him some slack," Robin spoke up. "Us Bats are a rare breed."

"So is this my invitation to the Valentine's Day party?" Zatanna asked with a smile. There was a gasp from Robin, Wally, and a frown from Kaldur.

"Dude you did not just go there!" Wally said with his eyes wide.

"Hey she doesn't know Wally, I doubt you explained it to Artemis either."

"Explain what?" Artemis asked looking very unimpressed.

"Kaldur are you in on this big secret too?" Rocket asked.

"You can't just ask someone to the Valentine's Day Party," Wally said still outraged.

"It is what is a called a big no-no." Kaldur supplied.

"Why do you have to retrieve a golden heart from a locked box in the Batcave and present it to your crush?" Rocket joked.

"Or bake them a fortune cookie with a note written inside that asks them to the dance?" Zatanna added.

"No guys I think you have to wear their hero costume for the whole day." Megan said with a grin and all of the girls laughed at her statement.

"Nuh uhh, you have to actually get shot by Cupid and then he has to shoot your boyfriend." Artemis supplied.

"Yeah that was the case last year babe." Wally said with a straight face.

"What?!" Al the girls interjected. Connor just raised an eyebrow.

"The Cupid point is correct too." Robin told them. "Kaldur, Aquaman did the fortune cookie thing his year right?"

"Yes he did." Kaldur said with a smile.

"I'm confused." Rocket said in a tone that demanded an explanation.

"Is this like the Secret Santa game?" Zatanna asked.

"You learn fast." Robin said approvingly. "Yes and no. At the last League meeting a bowl was passed around with slips of paper. Everyone drew one but all except one were blank."

"The member who drew the slip with the heart is this years Cupid. Its a secret who they are though Batman always figures it out. Cupid tags two people and they can do it in any way shape or form. Whoever is matched up has to go to the dance together. Any time after midnight everyone in the League is fair game." Wally added. "Its hilarious to see how Cupid matches people up."

"When my mentor was the cupid he put fortune cookies on everyone's lunch trays and whoever had a matching phrase went with you." Kaldur told them with a small laugh. "He matched them up blindly though and Flash and Green Lantern were a pair." The team burst out laughing. Flash and Green Lantern as a couple, well the thought was hilarious.

"Batman always manages to dodge his though, if you can avoid getting tagged you're free to go alone or ask whoever you want. Actually if you don't get tagged you can 'break up' another couple and steal one of them to be your date. But Cupid is on the Watch Tower and they'll be sooo busy matching up all of the League members they won't have time for us. Sooo Artemis will you go to the dance with me?" Wally asked his girlfriend. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well see Baywatach," she told him with a smirk as she left Zatanna's room.

"Dude why do you have to be an overachiever?" Wally whined to Robin as the rest of the team left the room. "Now she's gonna expect something amazing from me."

Robin's computer beeped and he slid back the jacket on his hoodie to pull up the holographic screen. "Woaaah that was fast." He said.

"What?" Zatanna asked eagerly.

"Two couples have already been established and they're looking for Wonder Woman's date. She got tagged early. At this rate Cupid will be done by lunch."

"Ahhhh!" The three teens were out of Zatanna's room and down the hall to the kitchen in a split second. Well Wally was, Robin and Zatanna weren't far behind. Rocket was hugging Kaldur with a little piece of foil clutched in her hand.

She had a little chocolate heart in her other hand and Kaldur had the same two things in his hand. They were little Dove chocolate hearts only on the foil instead of a message there was one word. 'Gotcha' on both of theirs. Carved into the chocolate was a smiley face and Cupid written in fancy cursive.

"They were at the bottom of our orange juice glasses wrapped in plastic." Rocket laughed while explaining.

"So much for Cupid being too busy," Wally muttered to himself.

**AN: If you've ever had a Dove chocolate you know they're wrapped in foil and have a little message printed on the inside. If not then I hope I explained it okay for you. Just imagine it like a fortune cookie only with the cookie wrapped in the message. Well yeah, keep the reviews coming (couples, tagging methods or just general suggestions about my writing) and thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while. I really have no excuse. Read on then!**

Batman was paranoid. He had locked himself in his room with a case of files that needed some work and some of his gadgets he planned on updating. He had motion and thermal sensors in the hallways that lead to his room and cameras. In addition to tracking devices to every member of the League and Team. That's what happens when Batman can't pinpoint Cupid, he avoids everyone.

That's not even to mention the decoys, robots, and false trails he'd left for Cupid just in case they were stupid enough to come after the Bat. He had the Bat Shuttle at the ready for a quick get away to the Bat Cave but Superman hadn't let him leave after breakfast. Something about 'cheating'. It was being evasive, not cheating, Batman had clarified.

Batman looked up from his new grappling hook when the Bat alarms started buzzing. He was out of his chair and moving toward the air vent in an instant. Then he checked the alarm. It was a video clip from seconds earlier.

Flash was ransacking the cafeteria for his early mid morning before brunch snack. The speedster walked through the lunch line, the cooks long since accustomed to his frequent eating pattern. When he got to the end he grabbed a cup to get some soda and then he yelped. He put his tray down and hyper shook the cup. A rose fell out after the first shake but Flash kept shaking for a little longer in shock. Flash picked it up and turned it around. There was a ribbon that had gold lightening bolts on it tied around the stem.

"I've been tagged!" He cried and then sped off to find the lady Leaguer with a red rose and a ribbon with their sign.

"Ahhhh!" Batman turned his attention away from the screen to check for the source of the scream. His cameras showed Flash tied in elastic from head to toe out side of his door. Bruce decided to ignore him. Then came the awful hyper speed knocking and general noise making from outside of his door. The camera showed Barry literally bouncing off the walls even though he was tied up. He wasn't going to get any work done like this. With a sigh Batman typed in three security codes, did a voice recognition scan, and then Bat glared the retina recognizer to open the door for Flash.

With an unimpressed face he pulled a Batrang from his belt and cut the elastic which fell of Flash's body. "How can I not vibrate through that but you can cut it with a Batarang?" Barry asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"I'm Batman, and I'm busy." The Dark Knight tried to shut the door on Flash but he stuck his hand in the doorway.

"Riiiiight I need a quick tiny favor. Plllleeeeease?" Barry whined. Batman didn't respond which Barry took as a yes.

"Keep an eye on the cameras and send me a message when a lady finds a rose. Thank-" Barry suddenly stopped speaking. Bruce was thanking his lucky stars until Barry pointed behind him. He had two gas pellets and another Batarang out before he even saw the problem.

His room was neatly organized with all of his files and gadgets in their place on his desk. The bed was made to military school perfection, and other than that his room was empty. Bruce narrowed his eyes and then he saw it.

The vent he had been about to use for his escape was open and inside of it there was...a red rose with a ribbon tied around the stem. It had the Bat sign all over it.

"No," Batman hissed in a very scary voice. He jumped across the room and snatched the offending flower out of the vent. Upon his touch it exploded into confetti. A little paper heart fluttered to the floor. It read:

_Just Kidding, that face was priceless!_

_3 Cupid_

"They crossed the line," Batman spoke to himself. Flash could have sworn lightening struck in the background and thunder bellowed. The room also seemed to darken as Batman punched the keypad by the door, effectively slamming the door in Flash's face. As he walked back to his room Barry Allen was planning Cupid's funeral. Whichever poor League member it was had gone one step too far but they'd also set a record. They were the first person who ever managed to tag Batman, even if it was just as a joke.

His cellphone started ringing and he pulled it out of his belt. Iris's picture was lit up across the front screen. He ducked into his room and then answered her call.

Iris Allen had just gotten off the air. She was sitting in her dressing room enjoying a few minutes of peace and quiet when the delivery came. A florist from a local store knocked on the door and when Iris opened it she was surrounded by balloons, flowers, and chocolate. She smiled as the poor florist tried to fit it all inside the door.

She counted after the florist left. Twenty-three balloons, thirty roses, three boxes of chocolate, and one Flash plushy doll. Iris laughed as she shook her head. Barry got more extravagant every year. She pulled out her cell and speed dialed him. It only took him a moment to answer.

"_Happy Valentine's day honey,"_ he greeted her cheerfully.

"Happy Valentine's to you too. I just got your presents. My dressing room's so full I might need a hero to come pull me out of it. I don't think the door's gonna open again."

"_I can be there in a Flash," _she laughed eve though she'd heard the same old joke a million times.

"I'll wait till tonight, and thank you."

"_You're welcome babe."_

"So how's that Cupid game going? Are you gonna dance with GL again because this year I want footage from someone other than Wally."

"_I still can't believe Robin sneaked in and video tapped that."_

"Mrs. Allen!" Someone called outside of the door. Iris got up and opened the door with her free hand. The hallway was empty. She frowned and looked again.

"_Do you have to go?" _ Barry asked.

"No, there's no one out here. Oh wait!" Iris looked down and bent over to pick up the box left outside of her door. It wasn't very large. She brought it inside of her room.

"_What is it?"_ Barry inquired.

"One last delivery." She thought aloud as she gently peeled back the tape and slide the red ribbon off the white box. Inside was a mass of sparkly tissue paper and then a single red rose with a lightening ribbon tied around the stem.

"Why'd you send this rose separate?" Iris asked her husband while she sniffed it. She saw a little tag attached to the stem and put it down so she could turn the tag to read it.

"_I didn't send any single roses."_ Barry said in a worried voice but he was cut off by Iris's voice.

"No but Cupid did."

_Gotcha! The League dance is at 5, the south Central City zeta tube is programmed to beam you up to the Watch Tower _

_3 Cupid_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm, long time no update. Sorry about that. Well here you go. Enjoy.**

**Guest-Iris knows about Flash being Barry Allen but Lois has no clue who Superman is so I don't think that would work. Sorry. Update is here.**

**PaintingFlowers13****-Batman will not allow himself to get tagged again. Bats and Flash, yeah I had fun with that. I thought about Robin and Wally but I decided after Batman and Flash, Robin would be on guard. Billy and Zatanna? Hmmmm. Devious author brain at work.**

**RockyLover****-well then I see you desperately need this, here you go.**

**Young Justice Gets Hit Again...And Batman is an Awesome Multitasker**

"Guys!" Robin shouted as he ran back into the kitchen. The bird had been somewhere doing something. Now he had just randomly appeared again shouting at the entire team. They assembled quickly and the bird dropped down from the ceiling.

"Listen to this, its the best story ever. Cupid tagged Flash and Batman!" The team's jaws all dropped in synch.

"T-t-together?" Wally asked in shock before bursting out laughing. "Do you have a video?" The speedster asked while rolling on the floor. Zatanna, Artemis, and Megan were giggling while Rocket and Robin snickered. Connor and Kaldur had legitimate smiles on their faces.

"Cupid is so dead," Robin announced with a smirk. "We'd better start planning a funeral."

"No duh, I mean they screwed with Batman. Didn't you say he's never been tagged before?" Artemis asked. "Dang League first, someone write it down in a record book!"

"Oh I can guarantee Flash already has." Wally told her calmly.

"Yes that would be in the League Record Book the instant it happened if Flash was there." Kaldur supplied.

"As well as on the list of 'People Who Owned Batman and Then Got Murdered'." Robin added in a matter of fact way. The rest of the Team decided not to comment on that. "Shame it was just a prank though. They were broken up and woah! Wally there's a daring Cupid this year. They tagged Iris."

"You mean they invited a non-League member to the dance?" Rocket asked in shock.

"My friends is this not in violation of the rules?" Kaldur asked with a thoughtful frown.

"Cupid does what Cupid wants, I guess." Megan said with a shrug.

"Looks like the newbie's got it right." A monotone said in a high pitched voice. The team all looked around in shock. They didn't get a change to locate the voice though because the lights shut off just then.

"Someone grabbed me!" Artemis shouted. The blonde archer punched blindly and managed to smack Kaldur in the nose.

"Artemis, please stop kicking." He requested, she blushed and complied.

"I can heard someone running away." Connor announced.

Robin pulled out several flashlights from his utitlity belt and then opened up his glove computer and started to work on the broken lights. They all heard a whirring noise.

"The Zeta Tubes," Zatanna stated.

"**Recognize: C-01, Cupid."** Robin managed to the lights back on just then. Wally tried to run to the Zeta's but he tripped. He looked down, his mouth open.

"No way!" Rocket said, already laughing. Wally had a red ribbon tied around his right foot, that red ribbon was also tied around Connor's left foot. Wally blushed while Robin quickly snapped a pic. Artemis tried not to laugh but she failed. Even though she was the tiniest bit disappointed she wouldn't be Wally's date. Him and Connor together was enough to cheer her up.

Megan was heartbroken though. She floated off to the kitchen to bake more cookies. That might just cheer her up. She opened her favorite cook book and flipped through the cookie pages. "Megan?" Robin asked coming into the kitchen. "Don't take it personally. Cupid's just having some fun."

"Its alright," she told Robin with what felt like a fake smile. He didn't believe her and she sighed and went back to frowning.

"If you don't get tagged you can break up Connor and Wally and take Connor to the dance." Robin offered. "Or Cupid might break them up. I know Artemis is probably planning her revenge right now. When Cupid's identity is revealed at the dance you can help her kill them then. That is assuming Batman's already gotten his revenge." Megan smiled a little at that.

"You know what, I think I will go help Artemis." Megan said with resolve.

Wally sped into the kitchen in time to see Megan float off. "Woah, Megan and revenge? That doesn't go in the same sentence."

"She'll probably cheer up in a little. Aretmis? Unlikely. I think she's planning on secretly killing you and Cupid."

"How is this my fault?!" Wally demanded.

"You forgot Valentine's Day," Robin reminded him. The speedster paled. He was gonna lose his dignity and his life in one day. "Oh and don't forget your Aunt's gonna be there so you don't have to worry about me telling her, she'll get to see it on her own."

"Dude, why did you have to remind me?"

"Oh and I've already texted Agent A to get that pink prom dress dry cleaned. Yes I mean the one from that time not so many months ago that involved-"

"Shut it!" Wally screamed while slapping a hand across Robin's mouth. Robin slipped away with his usual cackle.

Batman was in the training room on the Watchtower. His anger was radiating off him in waves. His thoughts were all devoted to devious, cold hearted revenge plans. He was getting closer to Cupid's identity. Any minute now he'd have it figured out. In the meanwhile he was beating up seven training holographs while playing chess with the computer on Grand Master Crazy Good level.

He blocked a punch, ducked a kick, and called out his next move. The projected black and white board hovering in the middle of the room changed a little as Batman captured one of the computer's bishops. Batman knocked two of the androids down and the computer announced their fail.

Block, dodge, throw a Batarang, and then make another chess move. All through that his mind was contemplating Cupid's identity. The door slid open and Batman quickly defeated the other five robots and moved into Checkmate in ten seconds before turning around to face Superman.

"Bruce, I think you need to calm down." Superman warned. Batman looked him over and then smirked.

"Only three suspects now. Congratulations by the way Clark." Superman frowned. "Look down." Superman looked down and looked at his chest.

There was a bright red heart instead of his usual 's'. "When did that get there?" Clark asked the thin air. Bruce had pulled his signature Batman disappearing moving.

**Soooo, yeah Wally and Connor. Probably not as good as Robin and Wally would have been but the little bird is too smart to get tagged. Especially with Wally.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Geez sorry this took so long. Endgame killed my inspiration. I had to write a memorial story first (its called Laws of Motion) and then start on a plot line for a Season Three story before I even remembered to write for this.**

**Kilana89-you'll just have to wait and see**

**PaintingFlowers13-yeppers, SeaArrow? We'll see what I can do. Billy Zatanna, fun couple :) read and see**

**paineraine -robin would only get tagged if he wanted to, he's just that awesome. Thanks**

**Tinteii -update has arrived**

Breakups, Couples, and Love in the Lunch Room

Megan telekenetically lifted that bread out of the bag and started on the sandwiches. She really just didn't feel in the mood to cook anything more elaborate. Connor was grumpily staring at static with a very bored Wally sitting next to him. Robin had gleefully reminded him he had to stay tagged so the ribbon had to stay around his foot. Needless to say Wally felt extremely awkward.

"Zeta Tubes," Connor announced suddenly. Megan waited a moment for the computer to say the person's name.

"Recognize, Captain Marvel, 15." A moment later the grown up teenager strode into the kitchen with a big smile. His cape fluttered behind him.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Robin chose to drop from the ceiling on top of the adults shoulders just then. The Captain was startled and then calmed down when he saw who it was. One of the League rules: everyone is Robin's playground.

"Well Cupid's been busy cause Kaldur and Rocket are a thing and so are Wally and Connor." Robin tried to discretely indicate that Megan was upset about it and not to talk about it. Thankfully the Captain picked up on that.

"Ohhh I see, well then I guess I'm not cheating by leaving the Watchtower. Besides I was told to come here and check up on you." Robin narrowed his eyes. He knew it mean Batman wanted to know if all of the sidekicks were still in the Cave. Billy was Batman's eyes on ground level.

"I'm making lunch, I can make something for you." Megan offered with a half smile. Connor scooted around on the couch, he felt really bad about not being able to go with Megan to the dance. It really seemed to disappoint her.

"I can help!" Captain Marvel offered, "what do you need?" Megan thought about it for a moment.

"If you could get some fruit out, and milk." Robin lept off the adults shoulders and walked out of the kitchen.

"Recognize, Captain Marvel." The computer announced and then some slow romantic song started blaring all over the mountain. Robin froze and went running back into the kitchen.

"Wowsers!" Captain Marvel screamed when rose petals shot out of the refrigerator and showered around him. Megan floated behind him. She couldn't help but giggle at the shower of rose petals, glitter, and ribbons that now covered the floor and the superhero. Everyone else had, of course, dropped what they were doing and ran to the kitchen. Wally remembered not to sped over there just in the nick of time. Connor wouldn't have appreciated getting dragged behind the speedster.

Robin was silently observing and Kaldur, Rocket, Artemis, and Zatanna ran in from different doors. Kaldur's skin was wet, Rocket looked like she'd been napping, and Artemis had her quiver with her. Zatanna was the last one to enter with a magic book tucked under her arm.

"Cupid strikes again," Artemis said with a sarcastic voice and eye roll. "Great," she groaned.

"Whose the lucky girl?" Zatanna asked. At the sound of her voice rose petals fluttered down from the ceiling all around the magician. The ribbons and glitter came a moment later and Zatanna just stared up at the ceiling in shock.

"Recognize couple for dance." The computer announced. Zatanna looked at Robin with a sad smile. The little bird's eyes had narrowed at the sight. Captain Marvel was blushing.

"You and me, I guess?" He asked Zatanna. She looked up at him and nodded. Captain Marvel felt kinda odd being so much taller than her and well, a lot older. "Shazam!" He said and one lighting bolt later her was a lot closer to Zatanna's height and age.

Robin silently slipped away. The rest of his teammates noticed and grinned at each other. "Cupid's gonna be in for it now that he's got the Dynamic Duo on him." Artemis said gleefully. An evil smirk of anticipation crossed her face.

"Babe when you use that smile I can see the resemblance to your sister." Wally told her. She punched him in the arm, he was asking for it after all. Artemis stalked off to the training room again. Kaldur decided he'd had enough of swimming and followed her. Everyone else went back to doing what they were doing.

The door slid open in front of Artemis and she stalked in still a little sore about Wally's comment. She'd probably forgive him after a little target practice. Sometimes she might not even get mad at him for something like that but today. Since today he was taking Connor to the dance so she was in a bad mood to begin with.

She took her place on the opposite side of the room across from the targets. Kaldur turned on the holographic fighting system and began to spar. Artemis started jumping around and shooting, hitting bulls eye after bulls eye.

She hit her twenty-third one when one of the targets fell forward. Behind it was a picture of Cupid with a hole where the arrow in his bow should be. Something shot out of it and Artemis tried too dodge. A red Velcro tipped arrow hit let despite her best efforts. Then another shot out and hit an unsuspecting Kaldur in the back. He turned around in time to see the cupid picture explode in red confetti. A little white slip of paper fluttered to the ground with it. Artemis cross the room and picked it up.

"Time to mix it up," she read aloud. "Artemis is Kaldur's new date. What?!" She shouted as she comprehended what it meant.

Watchtower

The Zeta Tubes turned off behind Robin as he silently walked into the Tower. He and Batman had a Cupid to catch. He decided to stop by the lunch room on his way in just to see who the couples were now. Lots of heroes sat around at tables in groups chatting and laughing while eating. Robin frowned as he saw Captain Atom carry his tray over and sit down. Then he smirked and walked across the lunch room.

"Atom, check the bottom of your tray." Robin told the older hero. Captain Atom quickly moved all the food over and flipped it over. On the bottom there was a red heart tapped to it. Robin slipped out of the lunch room while everyone quickly flipped their trays over and discovered that almost everybody had a colored heart on the bottom. As the door slid shut behind him he heard voices calling out their colors trying to find their date. He left the chaos behind him and made his way up to the League members personal rooms.

He triggered all of Batman's sensors so he'd know his bird had arrived. The door slide open in front of him and Robin looked up at his mentor.

"You're late," was Batman's only words to him as the little bird entered the room. Batman handed him a flash drive, a laptop, and a tracking system. "You find him while I finish the revenge plot."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am an idiot for not updating sooner. I always finish stories, no matter how long it takes me. Sorry guys! **

**hoot17-no I promise I'll finish! Update is right here**

**ArtemisBAMF1218-we'll see about that ;)**

**Could u ever do ZxAquaL, RocketxKF, MMx Robin, and SBxA. Just saying.**

**Guest-thank you very much, sorry the update took forever**

**evilfryingpangirl-yes they were-uh are. Oh well you'll see ;)**

**BatBrat-thank you very much :D**

**CIF-lover-thank you. That information is very useful and that has been fixed. Thanks for the link. Thanks again!**

**Fairy Tale Couples**

Batman would have skipped lunch. Robin was going to as well until Superman threatened to break down the door and drag them out. There was a bit of shouting about how Batman avoided this year and it helped the 'team spirit' and for goodness sakes it was some 'harmless humor' and couldn't he just 'smile for freaking once?'. Robin and Batman reluctantly left their lap tops and gadgets behind and followed Superman to the cafeteria. There was still quite a buzz about the latest couples.

Robin was in there, camera flashing away as the Green Lanterns realized they were a pair. Cupid had even gone so far to designate Hal Jordan as the 'girl' of the couple. That was the green hearts. Aquaman had a blue heart under his tray and so did Martian Manhunter. Those two accepted the fact rather well. Someone in the cafeteria silently noted that fact and decided a better couple could be arranged. After all it wasn't any fun if they didn't react at all.

The couple with yellow hearts taped under their lunch trays was made of Icon and Captain Adam. Most of the female League members hadn't been tagged, a strange fact.

Batman and Robin both kept their eyes open and thoroughly inspected their chairs, trays, table mates, the table, and practically the whole room before they settled down to eat their lunch. Robin scanned cheese pizza with a device from his belt before taking a bite. Batman produced his own food that had probably been scanned, tested, and approved by Agent A before being shipped up to the Watchtower. Rather extreme but the man could afford it.

Robin replaced the scanner in his belt and then frowned. Batman noticed but Robin was already out of his seat and running for the Zeta Tubes. Batman didn't react at all, he knew Robin was following a lead. Until then he just had to be extra careful. No one else noticed the little bird's disappearance.

Wally was playing video games without paying any attention to anyone around him. He'd already been tagged with Supey, he could care less if someone came along and tagged him with someone else. It couldn't get any worse.

Artemis had the same sentiment as she read her book on the chair next to him. Kaldur wasn't an awful date but he certainly wasn't the date she wanted. Megan was moping her room. She'd accepted the fact that it was all for fun's sake but she was rather sad she'd been excluded so far. Cupid noticed this and decided to remedy that. No one should be sad on Valentine's day. A few details of the plan were tweaked and then it was set into action.

"Everyone report to the briefing room." Everyone in the Cave recognized the voice of Cupid. They all cautiously made their way to the bigger room. The last to arrive was Connor As he walked through the door a hand reached out and shoved him in. Something on the floor made him slide into Artemis who got knocked over onto her back. One of her shoes flew off and Connor managed to catch the unlaced green sneaker before it hit him in the face.

"Dude," Wally said as he noticed the paper sign taped onto the back of Connor's black shirt. It simply read 'Prince Charming', the 'i's were dotted with hearts. A laugh came through the intercom as Connor reached back and ripped it off. He crumpled up the paper but still was a good sport and slid Artemis's shoe back on and helped her up. Artemis was silent as she got to her feet.

Robin arrived via the Zeta tubes at that moment and he actually grinned when he noticed the new pair. He'd be able to change things soon. Till then he had to play by the rules, which meant not getting tagged. When a small projectile flew at him he managed to dodge and instead the little object hit Megan.

"Ow," she stated as she picked it up off the floor. It was a simple candy heart. Three more candy hearts were shot. One hit Wally in the forehead, another nailed Rocket in the arm, one landed in the pocket of Zatanna's jacket, Kaldur actually grabbed his out of the air, and the last one was aimed at Robin (again). He ducked out of the way at the last second and it flew right into Billy's eye.

"Woah! Who's throwing candy?" He asked.

"Cupid." Artemis practically growled.

"This makes no freaking sense. Mine just says 'the frog'." Wally shouted. "The heck does that mean?"

"Mine says 'sleeping'." Billy volunteered.

"The little," Zatanna announced.

"The princess and," Rocket read.

"Beauty," Megan said with a smile.

"Mermaid," Kaldur said. "Are these not titles of children's movies?" There was silence for a moment as everyone realized Cupid's latest move.

"Me and Wally," Rocket didn't sound happy at all.

"Hey at least you didn't get the one that read 'the frog' that's just insult!"

"It suits you Baywatch." Artemis shot back.

Wally and Artemis started an argument about the appropriateness of the selected Princess movies. Robin stood back and cackled at the lot of them. Billy came over to stand by Megan. They were the 'Sleeping Beauty' couple. Zatanna and Kaldur were the 'LIttle Mermaid' couple. Rocket and KF were the reluctant 'The Princess and the Frog' couple. Artemis and Connor were 'Cinderella'.

Robin tapped the compartment of his utility belt that contained a candy heart he'd stolen before coming to the Cave. Nobody had to know about it just yet though.


End file.
